


The Trouble with Teleportation

by grrlplay



Series: Teleportation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, M/M, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/pseuds/grrlplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers another problem with having angels hanging around with Sam.</p>
<p>Thanks to Silver9mm for her beta reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Teleportation

The Trouble with Teleportation

Deep rumbling moans, heavy panting, and two low murmured voices can be faintly heard from outside the door of room 226 of the motel. Had the visitors bothered to travel to the room via that door they might have avoided the unforgettable images that are now scarred into their memories. 

“Hey, Dean-o, aren’t you and Cassie ready to…” Gabriel begins.

“Damn it, Gabe! Knocking!” bellows Dean. “Ow, son of a bitch!” he grunts.

“Breathe Dean. No! Stay still, and breathe for me. Okay? Relax. Just breathe.” Castiel urges “gently you have to relax.”

Sam spins around instantly, turning his back with his eyes scrunched tightly closed, as he screams wordlessly in a voice several octaves higher than normal for such a tall man. Gabriel stands motionless for long moments, his mouth hanging wide open, shock plainly visible in his features.

“Out! Out now God damn it! Right now! Lemme up, Cas!” Dean begins, followed by several grunts of pain as he abandons his attempt to rise. “Gabe, get Sam the fuck out of here!”

“Gabriel now is not the time. You need to leave.” Cas urges as calmly as he can while his lover is obviously distressed. “Dean, you will have to relax again before I can remove my fist. I do not wish to injure you.”

Sam visibly flinches at those words, and sways where he stands as if he might fall over in a faint. “Gabe, help! Please Gabe!” he whispers.

Gabe finally blinks his eyes and turns to see Sam’s pale white shocked face, and snaps his fingers teleporting Sam and himself out of the room.

From outside the hotel room, Dean’s voice is still clearly heard swearing profanely for some minutes, along with Cas’ quieter tone whose words aren’t distinguishable. Finally the voice of the older hunter is silent for a number of minutes and only Castiel’s whispery tone is perceived. Finally a slick, squelch is faintly heard repeating a few times and the sound of skin on skin slapping.

Dean cries out a deep rough sound, a cross between a bellow and a grunt. “Holy fucking hell! Never again, Cas do you hear me! I’m not gonna be walking for a days after that. God damned Trickster, can’t be bothered to call or knock. No, no, he’s gotta pop by with my freaking baby brother at all the worst possible moments. Ouch, shit! Mother of God! I can’t even sit up, Cas! Damn that hurts! Now how the hell am I supposed to look at Sam after today? I swear I will rip every one of those interfering feathers from that pint sized angel for this.”

Castiel sighs, but says nothing. Wishing yet again, that the Winchester brothers had not been quite so appealing to the troublesome Archangel who spent so many centuries posing as Loki, God of Mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fan fiction, please be gentle.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, Kudos are great, comments are love.


End file.
